Darkness is coming to Beacon Hills
by Justfanfiction23
Summary: My own twist on the show including season 3, leading to a whole new story . (I don't own any of teen wolf) SS: Stiles is sick possibility dying or is their something else wrong with him? A new evil has made it self known in Beacon Hills and life as Scott's pack knows it will change forever? How will this story play out? Who will live? You'll have to read to find out. Review please
1. Something is coming?

Hi, everyone my first F.F. I'd like to know everyones thoughts. Please review, favorite and follow if you like. Sorry starts off slow will get darker and better as it goes on. Some hints about whats to come, first introduction of new evil, return of old friends and enemies and additions to Scotts pack. Also old and new romances. Let me know your favorite Slashes everyone maybe they will be featured :) enjoy everyone.

As our hero's slept off their last conflict with the Oni their worst nightmare was about to enter the town of beacon hills. A dark figure stood right outside the town sign "Beacon Hill's California population 134,567, it read. The wind roared loud like thunder as the figure blew into town with speeds unlike anything seen before. A new darkness was about to be fall Beacon Hill.

…..

"Beep…beep…beep" the alarm continued to ring. "Scott…. Scott wake up," A voice said over and over again. A cold touch was what finally awoke our young Alpha Scott McCall.

"What," he said in a low groggy tone, his eyes flitting to a just to the bright lights of Monday morning. "Get up we're going to be late," The same voice said this time yanking Scott from the bed to the floor.

"Isaac…. Stop," he said picking his sleepy self off the ground.

"We're going to be late. Put some clothing on," he said tossing some clothing towards Scott. "I don't think you can go to class in your boxers". "I think I pull it off he said actually pulling the smile face boxers off and tossing them at Isaac.

"Oh, dude come on that's not necessary," Isaac, said shielding his eyes from Scott's nudeness

"Well give me some privacy then, " Scott, said covering up his junk with the clothing Isaac gave him.

"Just hurry up please we're going to be late," he said exiting Scott's room.

Scott let out a huge sigh followed by two deep breaths after all Scott did have a lot on his mind right now the Oni, his new feelings for Kara, his dislike for Isaac and Alison together, being a true alpha and the one that was causing him the most dread Stiles. If anything would happen to his best friend Scott didn't know what he'd do. As Scott, dressed he tried to gain composer over his emotions and put on the face of the fearless leader he knew he wasn't yet. He took another deep breath before grabbing his backpack and exiting his bedroom.

"Finally" Isaac shouted jumping up from the couch. Isaac was quite in a rush to get to class today, the main reason being Alison, who he had become an item with.

Three beeps of a car horn signaled the arrival of Derek, the oldest member of Scotts pack. Something Derek wasn't really too happy about, but it wasn't like Derek had many other options.

"Isaac, I am going to take my dirt bike. I need a few minutes to myself." Scoot said walking over to his bike. Isaac nodded in agree. Scott caught out of the corner Isaac getting into the passage seat of Derek's Chevy Camaro.

"What's going on with him?" Derek asked Isaac. He shrugged. "Things with Stiles is really affecting him right now. Scott over heard what was being said between Derek and Isaac and they were right, but Stiles was too important to him to stand by and do nothing.

"He should be focused on the Kitsune and the Oni right now and not worry about Stilinski, theirs nothing that he can do to help him right now if we all end up dead. Derek revered his engine two times before putting quickly away from the curb. Scott checked his phone, which had vibrated well he was listening to Isaac and Derek. It was a message from Kira. Even thought Scott had feelings towards her he didn't want to get to close so fast and possible put another person's live on the line. He didn't answer he text instead he put his phone back in his pocket, but not before sending Stiles a "how are you doing?" text message. He put his helmet on and took off for school. It wasn't long before two motorcycles, which he knew were Ethan and Aiden, joined him. Our former Alpha's were now Beta's and even worst Omegas. They were doing as much ass kissing as possible for Scott to allow them into his pack. They all finally came to a stop in the school's parking lot.

"You guys won't give up," Scot said with a chuckle.

"Not till you let us join your pack," Aiden said. "You know you need us just as much as we need you McCall. Ethan added.

"No one trust either of you, so no you can't join my pact," Scott said starting to walk away.

"What if we said we said we had a way to save Stiles? " Aiden said causing a shocked look to come across Ethan's face. This got Scott's attention very quickly.

"Don't mess with me right now. If you guys can help you need to tell me." Scott said coming back towards them.

"You let us in your pack well give you all the information we have," Aiden said.

"See it's for reason's like this why none of us trust you two. You blackmail me and think this is your way into my pack is low".

"Scott, I am sorry we didn't plan on doing this my brother is just trying to look out for us. Well give you the information no matter what. Aiden was about to say something but Ethan shoot him a death stare look at him causing him to close his mouth. Ethan reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder and handed it to Scott.

"I appreciate this Ethan," He said taking the folder and opening it.

"They are a Covent of witches, who just happen to be here in town. Deucalion had use kill a few of them anytime he needed some information or a spell. So we believe they knew were packless and are here to kill us. This is why we're so desperate Scott, we don't want to die." Ethan said with quite a bit of emotion in his voice. Aiden looked on and said not a word. He was always the leader of the twins but right now his brother was their best chance at staying alive.

"I'll give you guys a chance, you have been helpful lately hopefully we will grow and trust you both. Your information is my best chance to save Stiles and since you guys know what we've going to be dealing with I need you with me." A huge smile can over both of the twin's faces.

"This is temporary…you both will have to prove yourself and if either of you or both of you turn on us I'll kill both of you." Scott said with a fire in his eyes. Both twins nodded in agreement.

Just as Scott turned around he caught sight of Stiles getting out of his truck. Scott rushed over with twins following close behind.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? How are you feeling? Are you Ok?" Scott questions were flying out one after another.

"Scott, I feel fine right now. Actually I feel the best I've felt in days. I even got five whole hours of sleep last night with no sleepwalking. Maybe I don't have it," he said. Scott knew different he heard the doctor tell Mr. Stilinski and his mother the horrible news that stiles had the same condition that killed his mother. There is no known cure. Either Mr. Stilinski didn't tell Stiles or Stiles was trying to spare my feelings. Either way Scott knew the truth and need to help him.

"I'm glade your feeling better buddy," Scott said wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder. What no one beside Kira's mother, including Stiles himself knew of the dark thing that lived inside Stiles at this very moment. Still our hero's have to wait to see the true face of darkness that is to come.


	2. We have to talk about Stiles!

After a few classes the gang: Scott, Isaac, Alison, Lydia, Aiden and Ethan met up outside in the common ground to discuss everything, including the main issue being Stiles.

Lydia wasn't shy about being the first one to break the silences, "Do we have any idea's of how to help Stiles? I can feel how bad this is.

"We have something Scott said tossing the folder the twins gave him on the table. Alison and Isaac were the first two to get a look inside.

"Witches?" Alison out right questioned.

"If anyone can cure what Stiles has, they would be able to do it," Ethan said.

"You both have dealt with witches before so what can we expect?" Isaac asked.

"Honestly, I think we should as far way from this as possible. If they know we are part of this pack they won't help,"

"They would kill us as soon as they got the chance," Aiden added.

"After school I am going to talk with Deaton and Derek after school. Lydia why don't you stay with Stiles, I want at least on of us with him at all time. "I'll go with her," Aiden added. Scott nodded in agreement. Alison talk with your father and see what he knows about them…I'll assume your going alone with her Isaac. He shock his head yes. Do you want me to tag alone with you Scott? Asked Ethan. No its ok go with Lydia.

"Scott can we talk," Kira said getting Scott to turn around. He smiled. "Sure"

"Well met up later," he said towards the group. Which translates to get lost.

"Scott did I do something wrong?" Kira asked?

"No. No, its not you Kira, trust me I'd much rather be spending time with you then dealing with our ninja friends. It's just safer for you to stay away from me right now.

"Oh! Scott I don't think that will help they came after me and we know they are only after the Kitsune. Shouldn't you just let them do what they need to? She asked.

"I don't know Kira right now I am more focused on my friend Stiles," He said a sad look coming over his face. Kira ran her hand down his arm.

"I am here for you Scott if you need me," she said before taking her leave. It was hard for Scott to let Kira walk away with out kissing her. No one besides Alison has ever brought the feelings out of him that he was feeling.

At that very moment Scott felt so alone, this was the first time he couldn't turn to Stiles with his problems.

….

Ethan, Aiden and Lydia walked down the hall of school. Ethan and Aiden continue to whisper to each other.

"What are you two girls whispering about? Lydia stopped walking and demanded to know. Lydia was a small, but scary at time especially when she was made angry.

"Oh nothing," Aiden responded not making eye contact.

"Ethan what was he saying," she asked again with an even more forceful demeaning tone to her voice.

"Ahhhhh..." he paused. "He was asking me to leave he wasn't time alone with you," he said pointing towards his brother.

"Sorry, she's really scary, he said towards his brother before taking a quick leave.

"You think just because you're helping us that I am just going to drop my panties for you?" She said poking the beta in the stomach.

"Ahhhhh," Aiden could come up with anything to say, he was at a complete lose of words.

"You'll have to earn that," She said running her hand down this chest to his crouch just slightly enough to arouse the young wolf.

"Lets find Stiles," She said completely changing the subject leaving the young wolf confused, but he agreed and followed her in their search for Stiles, who know one has seen since third period. Lydia an Aiden were coming up Stiless, Aiden texted his brother to begin to search the other side of the school for Stiles.


	3. Ethan's Heartbreak

Ethan's phone vibrated as he made his way towards his locker. Ha looks like Aiden wasn't getting the alone time he wanted, which have him a laugh. He texted his bother back, "On it". He closed his locker and begins his search throughout the north end of the school. Stiles normally should have been at lunch with them but no one seen him. Ethan thought to himself to start looking in random places and headed down to the schools basement. When he made it to the doorway he noticed the door was unlocked and had a small piece of paper causing it to remain unlocked. It was tampered with. He headed downstairs and picked up on noise and begins to follow it. Since his down shift back to Beta Ethan and Aiden's abilities have been difficult to control again. This is why Ethan couldn't identify what exactly it was. Still he followed it as he came around the corner of the basement the noise was even louder. Their before him was the answer to the noise. Danny is love interest was making out with a random blond that he didn't know. He was quickly flooded with emotions betrayal, saddens and anger were the top ones.

"Ethan" Danny shouted the second he opened his eyes. The blond took off as if someone lite a fire in his pants. Ethan said nothing, he couldn't it took all the strength he had to control his wolf anger. He turned and left. The second he made the bend he used his quick speed to get out of that basement and away from Danny. He could hear Danny shouting his name as he shut the door to the basement. As he fought back tears he punched the closest locker putting a fist size dent in it.

"Ethan" Danny called as the door to the basement swung open. "Please let me explain," he said.

"Danny leave me alone," Ethan said still fighting back his own emotions. Danny went to touch him, but Ethan pulled away.

"Let me explain after that if you want you can take a swing at me and never talk with me again."

"Fine. Speak." He said. "I didn't think there was anything here anymore Ethan. You don't answer my texts and if you do we talk for seconds. I am sorry that you had to see that, but I just didn't know you even cared. I would have much rather be there with you then some closed guy who's using me as a science project. I hope you know how much I care about you and hate seeing you sad. If you can give me a second chance I hope we could try dating and giving this thing between us a label. I don't want to be someone's booty call, but that seems to be all I get. If you want something more Ethan you have to tell me cause that's all I though we were." Danny finally stopped talking and looked at Ethan with almost puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I could see how you thought I felt and viewed what happened between us. Guess that's my fault for not being brave enough to ask you to be my boyfriend, but you could have say something to me? I don't know Danny let me think about this. Can you go a day with out hooking up with someone?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I can." Danny said. As Ethan turned to walk away Danny grabbed his hand. "I mean it Ethan I am here if you change your mind or make up your mind. There is no one I rather have as my boyfriend". Ethan walked off as Danny watched. Ethan had completely lost track of what he was even doing before seeing Danny lip locking with some guy. His phone vibrated with a text. "Did you find him," it read. It all came back quickly and he responded no. Stiles was still missing and no one had any clue where he'd be.


	4. Vet Visit

Text after text flooded Scott's cell not Lydia, Aiden or Ethan could find Stiles at school. Where could he have gone his jeep was still parked in the school's parking lot? Scott was growing increasing scared could Stiles have wandered off like it happened just a day ago. Scott begins to call Stiles phone over and over again, but got nothing but voice mail. Where could Stiles be? He began to run the possible location in his mind like a super computer. Scott didn't think Stiles would be back in the Coyote Den. Scott began to answer all the text that came flooding to his cellphone. It wasn't long before his phone started to ring. It was Derek.

"Derek! Did you find Stiles?" He shouted without even greeting.

"No, I haven't seen him. Thought he was with all of you. How hard is it to keep a eye on him." Derek answered showing very little care like normal.

"I am close to the area he was found last time. I'll go check it out," Derek said hang up the phone. Scott wanted to be on the search himself, but he was just be looking in the dark like the rest of the group. He needed to continue with the plan and talk with Deaton.

Scot arrived at the Vet Clinic with in minutes and made his way in. As he opened the door to the back of the clinic he caught talking with his wolf hearing.

"Are you sure it could be coming here?" Deaton said… Scott felt guilty to listen to Deaton's phone call.

"Deaton," Scott called out as he stepped into the clinic.

"I am over here Scott," he said, "I'll call you back he said lowly before hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong Scott?" He asked moving closer to him. Deaton was more of a father figure then Scott's own father.

"Stiles is missing again," he blurted out.

"Did you call Sheriff Stilinski, he should know his son is missing again," Deaton asked. Scott shook his head no.

"I didn't want to worry him again to soon. I thought we'd be able to find him quickly, but that doesn't seem likely now.

"Deaton is wasn't the only reason why I came here. Actually it had nothing to do with it," Scott said handing the folder to Deaton.

"What do you know about Witches?" Scott asked. Deaton opened the folder and began to read.

"Scott, this Covent isn't something to joke about. They are one of a very few left and they are one of the strongest."

"So they could save Stiles?" Scott cut him off and asked.

"Scott!" Deaton looked up sharply.

"These people aren't to be messed with. They are powerful and magic comes at a very high price. I know you want to help Stiles, but this his extremely dangerous". Scott didn't know how to answer back. He thought Deaton would have supported his plan and given him information.

"Scott… please don't confront them! Let me do some research and talk with some of my contacts. You should help the rest of your friends and find Stiles. It will snow tonight, and if he's not found he could freeze to death." Scott paused his heart began to beat fast at the slight mention of Stiles' impending possibility of death.

"OK" Scott responded after being told again.

"I'm going to help the search," Scott said in a low tone.

"Scott," Deaton called causing him to turn back around towards the exam room of the vet clinic.

"Lydia should be able to find him if his live is in jeopardy," He said. Scott nodded in agree before leaving out the front door of the clinic. As Scott walked to his bike he had to fight all the emotion he was feeling. As much as our young hero would have wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry for a week with all the negative things that are happing right now to everyone.

"Still not luck" A text from Derek came popping up on Scotts phone. Where the hell could Stiles be? He thought to himself.


	5. Alison wants answers!

The car ride to Alison's house was filled with the most sexual tension that there could be between two people. As Alison and Isaac drove neither of them said a word. Their minds should have been on the problems in front of them, but instead was one each other and their desires. They still have out right defined their relationship yet; hell neither of them even knew what they wanted out right. What they did know is they were attracted to each other. Isaac finally broke the silences.

"Do you think your father is going to know anything?" Isaac asked.

" I have no idea, I never heard him say anything about witches before, but facts is he don't tell me much about the things that go bump in the night" Alison was telling the truth her father, Mr. Argent was a very secretive person, who didn't share most of the work he did with Alison.

"I just hope he back," she added.

"Wait! Your father isn't home?" Isaac asked quite surprised at Alison tell me this information.

"He wasn't when I left for school this morning. He was still on some mission that took him to some small town in Maine. I hope he's home now" She said. As Alison's car drove up to her house they would receive their answer as Mr. Argents car was parked in the drive way.

"Stay here," Alison said turning off the car's engine.

"Wait why?" Isaac said staring to move.

"My dad still doesn't like you so much," she said exiting the car.

"Even after everything recently? I thought we were staring to bond.

"Just stay, please." She said kissing him on the lips lightly before heading towards he house.

"Text Scott! See if there is any new information about Stiles" She shouted before entering her house. Isaac sat their still blown away from the kiss. At that very moment he knew he had true feelings for Alison. Isaac wasn't one very in touch with his feelings, except for hate, that was one feeling he knew all to well. Love was something he hadn't felt yet. As Isaac sat there he thought about the feel he was dealing with. Isaac only felt once and he refused to acknowledgement because the feelings were for his best friend. Still these feelings he had for Alison feel like something he couldn't hide. He just hoped that Alison had them too.

"Dad! You in here?" Alison called walking into the house. As she walked to her father's study she had huge smile on her face. Similar to Isaac, Alison felt a strong connection to Isaac each and every time they kissed. Still something was holding her back and that was Scott. Alison knew how weird it was going to be for Isaac and Scott to get along if she would out right start dating Isaac. Isaac was after all living with Scott; sometimes they even sleep in the same room. They use to be very close now not so much was this because of her? Alison thought so.

"Dad, " Alison called out as she opened the door to his office.

"Alison! Your home early." Mr. Argent said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Stiles is missing again. We thought that was more important then class. Also what do you know about witches". Alison blurted out.

"Witch! Alison what's going on?" He asked closing his leather journal and putting it away in a locked draw.

"We are looking for away to save Stiles. He's sick and theirs no medical treatment. Scott thought this was our only option left."

"Alison, you do not mess with witch. Do you hear me!" he said raising his tone to match his warning as he yanked the folder out of her hands.

"We have to do something to help Stiles." Alison stressed the reason again as her father read the information in the folder.

"If this Covent is in town things are only going to get worse".

" So you have dealt with witches before?" Alison pressed for answers.

"Goddam it Alison, yes I have once and they are not to be messed with. They are quite powerful and their numbers are low, which makes them more powerful and more defenses. Please Alison say out of this. If Scott and his pack want to start a war with a this Covent you don't want to be in the middle cause you will die and I have lost to much to lose you. Please Alison…Right now swear to me that you will say out of it. Swear now!"

"I will dad. I swear." She said turning to leave.

" You use to be a better liar Alison. I know Scott won't stop and nether will you. If this is the Covent I've heard about they are one of very few left. A women name Cary or Kara something like that is in charge. From what I remember hearing Deucalion's pack had a run in with them somewhere in the Midwest. The twins killed a few of the Covent, which is why I except they are here now. This is why Alison you need to say out of this. Please. You do not want to be in the middle of this fight if it comes to it. Just give the information to Scott let him deal with it Alison.

"Ok dad I will" She said existing his office. As Alison exited he pulled out his cell phone and begin to dial a number.

"Kara we have a problem" He said as soon as a female voice said hello.

(Hope everyone is enjoying so far I just introduced my first OC in this chapter and lots to come. If you like what you're reading remember to rate, review and follow. Thanks and enjoy more)


	6. Where in the world is Stiles Stilinski?

As Isaac sat patiently in the car waiting for Alison, he started to text the rest of the group for updates on Stiles. As he waited he received texts back from Lydia, Scott and Derek all with the same answer nothing. Stiles was still missing and the group had no clues at all. Isaac shot Alison a text, but she didn't respond, but he noticed that she was making her way back to the car.

"So did he know anything?" he shouted the car window like a child who could wait to hear the news. Alison shock her head yes. When Alison got back in the car she filled Isaac on everything her father told her.

"I think he's right Alison" Isaac said the second she finished talking.

"What!" She responded in shock.

"Your father makes a good point and I to want nothing to happen to you. So why don't you take a backseat to this one." Alison turned away from him in a huff.

"Don't be like that. I'm just concern with your safety" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself Isaac," She said with angry tone in her voice.

" I know and that's what I love about you," the second the worlds came out of his mouth he wanted to shove them back in. He just dropped a L-bomb. Alison turned towards him a smile on her face that caused Isaac to smile. She moved towards Isaac, the two met for a passionate kiss that quickly turned into may. Isaac hands, one places on her soft fare skinned face the over running down her side. As the lips and tongs distracted them from the problems in front of them Scott on the side of town was still hard at work searching for Stiles. He drove all around town trying to pick up any sent of Stiles he could but he kept coming back empty. Scott's phone began to ring, which provided Scott with an ample break to stop his bike and get a few seconds of rest.

"Lydia did you find him," Scot said as soon as he answered the call.

"Where are you? I am going to come and met up with you. Aiden had to go and deal with his brother something happened."

"Lydia, Deaton said you could find Stiles ". Scott said.

"He's wrong…you see how wrong I was last time. I don't know what I am doing Scott". She said losing that normal confidence she exuded.

"Lydia, just scream!" he demanded and you only had to ask once because she did so loud that Scott thought be pass out from hearing it though the phone, which wasn't even to his ear. Scott could hear the scream even with the phone on mute, which he stumbled quickly to press.

"Lydia you there?" Scott called into the phone as he pushed a finger into his left ear to try and regain his hearing and stop the ringing.

"Lydia you there?" he repeated.

"Yea, I am here," She finally answered out of breath.

"Scott something really bad is here I can feel it though my whole body" She said with a quiver in her voice.

"People are going to die tonight Scott," she said though tears. "We can't stop it Scott"

"Lydia is it Stiles," Scott asked trying to keep his composer.

"I don't know…. I don't know." She kept repeating.

"Lydia get to my house you'll be safe there. We are all going to regroup there before it gets dark. Though her sniffling a low ok was made out. The second Scott hung up with Lydia he sent out a text to everyone tell them to met at his house ASAP. Now he had to make the call he was dreading.

"Mr. Stilinski…." Scott paused. "Stiles is missing again," a long silence on the other end of the phone caused Scott to repeat it.

"Scott, Stiles just called me he was with you. This isn't a funny joke Scott" he said angry hanging up the phone. Scott couldn't move or say a world for what felt like forever. He finally gain control and begin to call Stiles, all calls went to voice mail again. He began to text messaged after message all pleading for Stiles to answer just once. Scott jumped on his bike and rode to his house. As soon as he got there he noticed Derek, Alison and Lydia's cars all parked near his house.

"Stiles called his father," Scott came into the house screaming so loudly that no one could here what he actually said. As he repeated it everyone's was astonished by this information.

"Your joking right?" Derek said. Scott shook his head no.

"You know I'm going to strangle him right for making me waste my time". Derek was clearly angry. You can't really blame him right?

"Why would Stiles do this?" Isaac asked a good question.

"I don't know, honestly I don't know" Scott's emotion of fear for his friend now shifted to sadness. As the gang stood in the newly repaired living room day light shift into night with in seconds without anyone's knowledge.

"Oni"! Isaac yelled as the black shadow figure appeared outside the living room window.

"Alison hurry get the mountain ash by the door!" Scott screamed. Alison rushed over and tossed the ash on to the floor in front of the front door activating its protective powers.

"Why didn't they move," Derek asked.

"I don't know but were safe for now." Scott answered. Two Oni stood outside the window just staring at them. At that very moment all of them had the same idea floating around in their minds, but none of them had to the guts to say it out loud.

"I don't think they want to get in". Isaac said.

"I think they are trying to keep us in?" Lydia said voice filled with panic.

"Your right," Derek agreed.

"Why would they do that?" Alison asked concern by the thought of being held hostage.

"I don't know". Scott whispered. For the leader of the pack Scott at that very moment wasn't acting very leader like, instead he acted like he had given up.

"We need to get out and that means we're going to have to fight," Derek said forcefully.

"That would be foolish! We don't stand a chance against them," Isaac shouted at Derek. The two have had a very rocky relationship since Derek kicked him out to take his sister back in. Isaac still hasn't forgiven him for that.

"There is no reason to fight Derek". Scott said lowly taking a seat on the couch.

"Are you joking Scott? You want to just back down?" Derek was confused and shocked by Scott's decision.

"Be the Alpha Scott! If you give up we're powerless." Derek said getting into Scott's face.

"Lets just out wait them. There is no reason to fight them". Scott took to his decision.

"If you want to sit back and fucking play with yourself Scott that's your decision, but I am not. Alison move the mountain ash now! I am leaving. Derek demanded. Alison was the only one who had the option to break the seal protecting the house.

"Alison break the fucking seal," Derek shouted again. He moved forwards towards Alison. Isaac jumped up and got in-between Derek and Alison.

"Back off Derek," Isaac said pushing Derek gently with his hand. Derek twisted Isaac's arm shapely a lot cracking sound signaled Isaac's arm breaking. Isaac let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Let go of him," both girls screamed. Scott was in a dream world and wasn't even paying attention.

"Don't ever tell me what to fucking do," Derek said twisting and digging his claws into Isaac's arm. Derek was quite stronger then Isaac with every twist Isaac begin to fall closer and closer to the ground. Both girls screamed for Scott to do something, but Scott heard nothing the room was silent I could see them jumping and waving, but yet not a sound was heard. Finally it all came rushing in. Scott jumped up fully wolfed out and knocked Derek off Isaac.

"What the fuck Derek" Scott screamed. Scott turned back to see Alison caring for Isaac who clutched at his injured arm.

"I am sorry," Derek said as he picked himself up from the ground and walked out of the living room.

"What the hell is going on today," Lydia shouted. No one answered, as they didn't know. What everyone did know was everything was going wrong.


	7. Drink your problems away

Warning **** this chapter gets a dark and violent tried to keep it a clean as possible. You can skip this chapter is you don't like reading about sexual assault.

8:45 the clock read as Danny looked at his watch as he waited in line to enter a bar called The Shaft. This was a small gay club that Danny went to when he need a drink. After the day he had he was depressed and alcohol is what he normally turned to.

"ID" the man at the door asked. Danny handed over a clearly fake form of ID.

"Have fun, Tom Jones". The man said smiling and handing the ID back to Danny. Danny entered thought the red curtain. The first sight Danny saw was two men, no boys in short shorts dancing in two cages to the right of the establishment. Instead of normally going right and enjoying the sights on the dances floor he headed strange to the left and the bar.

"Shot of vodka" Danny order from the handsome bartender.

"What's a cutie like you hanging out over here," he asked.

"Cause I want a drink," Danny said shooting down the bartender even before he could start flirting with him. Danny knew his type the tall blond surfer types, who were into you for as long it too them to get you into bed or at least to the bathroom. Danny didn't come here for that; he came for his drink.

"Another," he said downing his drink. As soon as the bartender poured him another he downed it again. At his fifth shot Danny started to feel its effects. He should have called it a day and called a cab home, but he couldn't stop thing about Ethan and how he hurt him. Danny had true feelings for but he blew it.

"Another" He called. Five shots turned into eight with in seconds.

"Give me a beer," Danny said stepping off his bar stool. As he did he stumbled only to e caught by a young guy who walked pass.

"You ok," he asked with a smile. The guy was young around the same age as Danny, skinny but muscular with sandy brown hair and a smile that could light up a room.

"Where's the bathroom," he asked completely lost and dazed. Danny had been at this place many times so for him to not remember where the bathroom was showed he messed up already. The young man pointe and Danny made his way to the bathroom, which was right between the bar and dance floor. He noticed something, well not something, but someone. Thought his drunken fog he was sure that he saw Stiles walk out of the building. Danny rubbed his eyes and continued on his way to the bathroom. He stumbled his way to the bathroom trying hard to maintain his balances as he made his way to the sink. Splash after splash he tried to wake up a little, but it wasn't helping much. Danny started to make his way out of the small bathroom. It took a lot longer then Danny would ever emit to anyone to find the door to exit the bathroom. Danny made his way back to the bar and retook his seat. The place was quite louder now and darker too. The DJ had begun to play, which had attracted a fair amount of people. Danny would have loved to count them, but he wouldn't have been able to keep track. Danny made his way back to the bar and took his stool.

"You Ok?" A familiar voice asked Danny looked up and once again it was his young savior.

"I am fine. I can use a drink though," Danny answered with slightly slurred speech. "Can I have a beer please," Danny yelled to the bartender. A beer was quickly placed in front of Danny as the bartender made his rounds.

"I think you had enough". He young guy said taking the beer out of Danny's hand.

"Give me my beer," Danny squealed like a baby while reaching for the beer in the young man's hand. He smiled and pulled the beer away.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am" he paused. "Hopefully your new friend I hope," he said putting his arm on Danny's forearm.

"I am going to be sick," Danny, said running out of the bar. The smile on the other boys face quickly changed to scowl. Danny made it to the bathroom with out vomiting, but once their chunks went flying. Danny had never felt so shitty. The room began to spin causing Danny to hug the porcelain toilet as he continued to vomit. As Danny sat there dry heaving and trying to breath he began to hear sounds mixed in the loud techno music playing. In Danny's drunken stooped he wasn't sure what really happening but it started to sound a lot like screaming. They were becoming loader. Danny staggered back to his feet and with help of the stall door made his way out and to the sink. Once again Danny tried to sober up with the uses of water.

"OH MY GOD!" A voice screamed out so loud that Danny hears it. A loud slamming sound shook the walls of the bathroom. Danny picked his head up to see the mirror to shake on the wall. Knocking began on the bathroom door.

"Occupied, one minute," Danny called out before reaching his hands back under the water. The door blow up with the force of a tornado turning the door into kindling. Before Danny could even turn around his face was slammed hard into the mirror. Glass shattering ripped at Danny's flesh as it exploited by the force that Danny head and face met it. Danny's Body went limp quickly, but was held up by someone or something. Danny was barely conscious eyes fluttering as he tried to say awake.

"Stop" Danny was abled to muster. It didn't help, as he was forced harder against the sink. He could feel the person forcing his pants down. Danny tried to fight back, but was slammed head first against the sink again. Danny's fight was gone as he crumbled to the ground. Everything though Danny's eyes were burry he could only see a figure and the bright lights on the ceiling. The figure pulled him up with sheer easy and pushed him up against the bathroom sink. Danny is barely conscious state felt his pants drop to his ankles and his attack force himself inside him with such force that it ripped all the breath right out of his body. Danny could feel his attacker inside of him; he could hear his attackers sounds of pleasure as he used Danny. The pain was horrible. The attacker grabbed Danny by the hair and pulled his head to the right exposing his neck. The attacker bite down sending a whole new sense of pain though Danny's body, with in seconds Danny's eye fluttered open and shut as he passed out. The attacker pulled away from Danny allowing his body to crumble down to the bathroom floor. Blood oozed out of Danny's neck wound as he lay on the floor of the bathroom.

…...

The scene at the Shaft was something straight out a horror movie. When John Moss walked into his establishment at 6 am he discovered the horror that had taken place last night. The smell of the death filled the building like smoke. Body after body, piece scattered all over. Blood covered the walls and floor like paint. Moss couldn't make it far into the building with out vomiting and fleeing. With in minutes Police responded. The first responders were met with the same horror that Moss saw. Each office that entered fled. No one had ever seen something so heinous. The next person to set into the building was Sheriff Stilinski, who had arrived on the seen five minutes after the first responders. The second he entered the place he saw something that in twenty years of being a police officer had never seen before. It was a scene out of slather film with eye view from the doorway he spotted five bodies. As he continued into the place each new step brought new horrors.

"Get me CSU, now!" HE shouted. Other officers franticly began to make calls. A few others entered the building and begin to look around. No one knew where to start.

"We're going to need the Coroner and state police down here," Sheriff Stilinski said into his radio.

"We have someone alive," a voice shouted from the back bathroom area.

"Get me a EMT" Sheriff Stilinski shouted as he raced to the bathroom, as he walked down the hall to the bathroom a body covered in dust laid right outside the door. A huge dent was in wall. EMT's raced passed Sheriff Stilinski, as he bent down to check to see if he was alive; no luck. Sheriff Stilinski walked pass the remaining pieces of the door and into the bathroom he saw the medics working on a young male. The person's face was obstructed by one of the medics. Sheriff Stilinski walked around savaging the destruction of the bathroom. Glass littered the floor from a large mirror, which had been broken. Water leaked from the sink, which has become lessen from the wall. As Stilinski turned around he saw the face of the person on the ground and recognized him as a kid on the lacrosse team with Stiles.

"Is he going to make it?" He asked.

"He lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to the hospital now." One of the medics said.

"Get him out of here then." Stilinski shouted. The medics quickly began to move.

"Sir, Agent McCall is here looking for you." A deputy came and told Stilinski. He let out a sigh and walked out of the restroom and outside to the front of the place.

"What the fuck is going on here Stilinski?" Agent McCall yelled. "Where weren't I called in on this?" He continued talking before Stilinski could say a word.

"How about we not play this bullshit right now McCall. I have a place filled with more then a dozen dead people, much fucking teenagers and you want to play fucking jurisdiction crap and trying to get me fired. How about you take your head out of your ass and help find the monster that butchered these people." McCall didn't say a word, instead he just walked pass into the building Sheriff Stilinski stood their in a kind of aha of everything that he seen. While Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall exchanged words an ambulances with the only living person was rushed to the hospital. Sheriff Stilinski let out a deep breath because he knew the storm that was about to come to Beacon Hills because of what happened here.


	8. Morning wake up! Scott

"Scott, honey, wake up" A female voice said. Scotts mother Mellissa McCall tried to wake her son, but that often was like trying to wake up a rock. Scott finally jumped up breathing very deeply in and out.

"Scott, you ok?" She asked sympathetically.

"I am fine," He answered as he scanned the room. Lydia, Isaac and Alison were all scattered around the living room still asleep. Derek was nowhere to be found as Scott searched around his house. He must have left, Scott finally cam the conclusion. Scott headed to the bathroom, once there he ran the water to the shower and stripped down tossing all of his clothing into a hamper basket. The water felt great on Scotts skin and for a brief second he forgot the disaster of last night. Scott's soapy hands ran all over his body, as he hand came down to his member he had a urge that he had partaken in quite a while. As he stroked himself his dick began to grow and pleasure ran throughout his body.

"Scott, what are you doing?" A male voice asked. Scott stopped touching himself and popped his head out of the shower curtain.

"Isaac, what the fuck? Why are you in here?" he asked trying to hind his own embarrassment.

"Well I was brushing my teeth, didn't think I was going to hear a show while doing that." He said with a giggle.

"You couldn't tell me you were in here?' Scott said as his face turned a slight red from embarrassment.

"It's not like a shocker dude. So you were jerking it. Big deal." Isaac said mouth filled with water as he rinsed his mouth.

"Just leave please," Scott said pulling the curtain back to its closed setting.

"Ok." Isaac said trying to keep a straight face. The second the door closed Scott shut the water off and jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way of the bathroom and across the hall to his room. He quickly got dressed and headed back down stairs. Isaac and Alison sat close together on the couch.

"Where is Lydia, and Derek? Have either of you seen them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia just left, Derek wasn't here when we got up," Alison answered.

"Isaac, I am going home quickly before school I'll catch up with you there ok," She said leaning in for a kiss, which Isaac delivered. Scott hated having to see them together, every time they had PDA moments he had to fight back the anger.

"I'll walk you out". Isaac said following Alison out. Scott pulled out his cellphone to call Derek, but he had a few missed calls and text messages some from Derek and from Stiles. He immediately looked at the Stiles message.

"Stop texting and calling me you annoying dog. I am busy," the first one read.

"How fucking needy are you. Stop annoying me." The second one read. Scott couldn't believe the messages he had received from Stiles. Scott and Stiles have barely ever fought. They had a truly remarkable friendship, which made these texts to cut Scott deep down in his soul.

"Stiles, what's wrong" Scott texted him back. Scott was completely rocked by Stiles' texts that he forgot about Derek's texts and calls.

Scott grabbed his backpack from the floor next to the couch and walked out of his house. He put his backpack on and got on his dirt bike. He revved the engine three times before taking off. Scott had entirely ignored Isaac who tried to get his attention before he pulled away.


	9. Morning wake ups: Aiden, Ethan and Derek

Ethan, come on your still sulking" Aiden said leaning on his brothers bedroom door.

"Are you coming to school?" he asked. Aiden could hear his brother's low sobs. He was heartbroken by what happen with Danny.

"Come on Ethan pull yourself together already," Aiden said kicking the door. A swopping sounds signaled Ethan's race towards the door.

"Fuck you Aiden," Ethan said pulling the door open so fast that it was a shock it didn't fly off the hinges.

"Your angry cause I fell" Ethan said fuming.

"Fuck you first, second grow up and get over it already. He was just some guy". Aiden dismissing his brother insult. Ethan slammed the door.

"Fine. I am sorry Ethan. Please come to school with me please come on," Aiden still didn't feel much pity he did feel slightly bad for his brother.

"Ok, Ethan, I'm leaving without you. Stay home and be a baby." Aiden said walking away. Ethan heard the door slam as Aiden left for school.

Ethan sat on his bed holding his phone waiting to hear from Danny. He texted Danny last night and still hasn't heard back. Danny didn't want him any more is all he could think their was no way he was going to go to school and run into him.

…..

Derek's morning started very differently then the rest of the pack. He made sure that he'd be nowhere around when the rest of the group awoke. Derek wanted nothing but to walk into his loft and sleep in his own bed. He was beat from a night of no sleep. Everyone feel asleep last night, but him. He stayed up still dawn and the Oni faded away. When it came to his escape from the mountain ash proof house it simply came down to waiting for Melissa McCall to come home. As soon as she opened the door and her foot broke the line of ash Derek was free. He quickly made his way out of the house as she checked on the sleeping group in the living room. Derek climbed the stairs in a slow manor showing how exhausted till he finally reached his door. He decided to call Scott to wake him. Just as Scott's voicemail picked up Derek opened his door and entered.

"You got to be kidding me," He said hanging up his phone call to Scott, he was staring at Peter, who sat at his kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Finally your home," Peter said in his normal arrogant tone.

"Why are you here Peter?" Derek said annoyed at the sight of his uncle in his place.

"What not happy to see me?" He said taking a drink from his cup.

"Out with already" Derek said towards Peter.

"Fine. Derek I am here for answers. You still haven't told me what you found out from your mother so I had to find out for myself. Always thought I'd like to give you a chance to tell me yourself. So tell me Derek!" Peter was growing inpatient.

"I barely know myself. It was just a feeling of sadness and pain. It was some kind of warning of some kind," Derek was holding back one important detail he wasn't sure if Peter really knew that he had a child.

"Seems like you have things to deal with" Peter put down his cup and walked out. It left Derek confused. This was the easiest way he had ever gotten rid of Peter.

"Peter, what are you up too?" Derek questioned him.

"That's my business," He said as he pulled the door shut behind him as he left. Derek had no energy left fight for answers. He just wanted sleep and that's what he headed to get as he walked towards his bedroom he texted Scott. Letting him know he was not to be disturbed today. Within seconds Derek had removed the dirty dark blue V-neck shirt from his body and dropped into his bed. As his face rested on his pillow he drifted off too sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Morning part 3 AlisonIsaac

Alison and Isaac lay together in her bed, their decision to skip school was one they both needed after last night. As they lay there either of there minds was on the idea of sex, being that the last time they were in Alison's room they came pretty close, but only to be interrupted by Mr. Argent. Isaac was kind of relieved that Mr. Argent interrupted last time, see Isaac was a virgin not that he'd admit it to anyone. Isaac always had a hard time getting close to people maybe it was because of what he went through with his father maybe it was just the type of person. Isaac has only felt conformable around Derek and Scott eventually Alison and Stiles, but getting close to each one brought about strange feelings; dirty feelings and sad feelings. His feelings for Derek was more of a big brother father figure, but that didn't last Derek kicked him out when his real family came back into the picture. It was though that experiences that Isaac learned a lesson about people. As he lay there with Alison he begin to remember that night Derek kicked him to the curb and he had to beg Scott for help.

_Soaking wet a cold shaking Isaac stood outside the house of young werewolf Scott. Derek, turned him away like a street dog he no longer wanted cause Cora came home, crushed Isaac's emotions into dust. Isaac stood there for at least ten minutes soaking wet trying to gain the courage to ask his Scott for help. Finally he gained the courage and knocked on the door. _

_ "Isaac, what's wrong Scott said answering the door. Scott's concern look gave Isaac a small bit of comfort. _

_ " Derek kicked me out," Isaac said holding back the tears he was desperate to shed. _

_ "Come in Isaac, you can stay here I am sure my mother will approve when she gets home from work." Scott said holding the door open as the way to invite Isaac into the house. _

_ "Follow me to my room we'll find you something to wear you must be freezing in those wet clothing. Scott led the way up the stairs with Isaac trailing behind. Small puddles of water marked Isaac's travel though the house. _

_ "Here this should fit," Scott said tossing clothing at Isaac. Isaac picked up the clothing, which were a shirt and a pair of Christmas pajama pants. _

_ "Thank you" Isaac said in a ton voice. If Scott weren't a wolf he would have even heard him. Isaac begin to his robe and Scott turned away but through the mirror he got a view of Isaac's back which was scared pretty badly. Scott knew about the hell Isaac went though with his father. Scott walked out of the room without saying a word. He wanted to hug Isaac and give him some kind of comfort, but couldn't get himself to do it. Scott returned back into the room with a bottle of Jack Daniels. _

_ "Would you like some Isaac" Scott offered him a shot. _

_ "Thank you," he said taking the shot and downed it. That was Isaac's first drink ever and the taste was horrible. He put on a brave face to look tough in front of Scott. In the time in took Isaac to recover from the first shot Isaac had noticed that Scott was ahead four. _

_ "You can crash in my bed I'll take the floor,' Scott said standing up from his bed. _

_ "No its ok," ill take the floor Isaac insisted. _

_ "Ok well there is a sleeping bag in the closet and extra pillows in the closet in the hall. I am going to shower. He said downing another shot as he walked out of the room. Isaac clearly noticed that Scott was drunk by the way he stumbled out of the room. Isaac prepared his bed as Scott showered. Isaac was already almost asleep when Scott stumbled back into the room. Isaac lifted his head up and caught a glimpse of Scott putting on a pair of boxers. _

_ "Are you ok," Isaac asked taking his eyes off him. Scott just mumbled and fell face first into bed. Isaac lay there for a minute before he remembered something he heard about the dangers of chocking on vomit when someone is drunk. Isaac called out Scotts name a few times with no responds. He stood up and checked on Scott who was already a sleep and mumbling to himself in his sleep. Isaac rolled Scott over to his side, but Scott rolled completely over to his back. Isaac pulled the covers over him and he brushed into what Isaac noticed the second he touched it was Scott's erection. When Isaac brushed it Scott let out a little moan. Isaac stood there just staring at the sleeping wolf's erection that stared back at him though the lining of Scott's boxers. Isaac sat on the bed and turned Scott on his side, which is the proper position to put someone in case they vomit in their sleep. Isaac's had was on Scotts hip and he found himself moving it down his firm butt. Scott rolled over again and Isaac found his hand again on Scott's member his time he could help himself and slipped his hand into Scott's boxers and begin to touch him. Scott began to let out little moans as Isaac stroked him. Isaac noticed that he himself was getting turn on. The fast Isaac stoked Scott the louder the noises got louder and Scott's body tensed up for a second. _

_ "Alison" was the one word that could be made out as he released himself all over Isaac's hand and through his boxers. Isaac pulled his hand from his boxers and wiped his hand on Scott's bed and retreated back to the floor. He found himself touching himself his hand still sticky from Scott's release it wasn't long before Isaac reached orgasm as well. Isaac fell asleep quite quickly and when the next morning came Scott remembered nothing about what happened._

"Isaac I've been talking to you for five minutes are you listing " Isaac turned towards Alison.

"Oh sorry was just thinking," he said with a smile.

"Well what ever it was you were thinking about it looks like your ready to go," she said leaning over and kissing Isaac on the lips the two began to roll around in a passionate make out session. It wasn't long before clothing began to come off.


	11. Chapter 11: Where am I?

Where am I," Stiles though to himself as he scanned the room around him. It was so dark that She could barely see anything. Stiles followed a small source of light as he moved the light grew, finally he came to a staircase slowly he made his way up towards what seemed to be a wooden door with a crack down the middle of it. With a strong tug it open to the bright light of day. He was in what seemed to be a cellar or bunker of some kind. Once out in the fresh air Stiles became even more concern, as he couldn't tell where he was. The only thing he saw were trees in every direction. Stiles noticed that his hands were covered in dirt but also what looked like dry blood. He franticly searched himself for cuts or an injury of any kind but came up empty. What he did find was dry blood all over his clothing.

"What did I do?" He thought to himself as he began to panic. He searched for his cellphone or anything inside his pocket. As he pulled out his front two pockets only thing inside was a few coins and a stick of gum. The last thing Stiles remembered was being in English class then nothing. One thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing the red hoodie he had on earlier that day. No one had seen Stiles for almost a full day and Stiles had no memory of where he had been or had he had been missing for a whole day. Stiles began to walk around the area of the cellar. Behind a tree to the far right of the cellar he found a black duffel bag. Inside was cash, a lot of it to be precise. Stiles continued to search and found a handgun, which he dropped as soon as he saw it. Stiles had two choices first head in a random direction and hope for the best before night set in and he freezes to death or he could head back down the cellar and search for clues to where he was. He thought about it for a minute before heading back down the cellar. As he entered he left the door open, which brought light into the dark space. Stiles began to search the area and luckily found a light switch, which he pulled.

Once back to the middle of the room he found a make shift crash pad in the corneragainst the right side of the wall. A sleeping bag, a change of clothing even some cash was all neatly placed together. As Stiles picked up the 36 dollars he noticed red markings on the twenty.

"Blood" Stiles said to himself. He began to search around and though the area in hopes of finding his cellphone. Finally he found it wrapped in a piece of a ripped shirt that was stained with blood as well. He quickly dialed the most important number he knew, Scotts. It went to voice mail. As the phone range he thought back to the second ago when he saw the time on the clock it read 4:00 Pm. As he phone Stiles was paler then normal cause the last thing he remember was being in class around 12 in the afternoon.

"Scott, when you get this message comes find me. I have no idea where I am. There is a basement cellar of some kind right in the middle of nothing but forest. I am really scared Scott" Stiles tried hard to keep himself for crying, but he couldn't fight the emotion in his voice as he plead for his best friends help.

"NEED HELP! "Stiles texted everyone he could muster before his phone began to flash its dead battery sign. He shut his phone off not even knowing if the texts went out to everyone or not. Hopefully he'd be able to get another call or text when needed. Stiles sat there on the sleeping bag trying hard to remember anything, but he was just too tired. He tried hard to fight off the sandman's call, but he soon began to fade within minutes he fell into a slumber.

…..

Scott had been driving around aimlessly for so long his bike was almost out of gas when he finally looked down at the gauge. He pulled over near the old creak and began to walk around when finally looked at his phone the clock read 5:20 PM. He noticed a missed call it was from Stiles. Scotts heart shank as Stiles heart breaking last text message came popping back into his mind. Its not like it has been there all day, but for a few seconds it wasn't still he looked at his phone.

"Scott, when you get this message come find me. I have no idea where I am. There is a basement cellar of some kind right in the middle of nothing but forest. Scott, I am really scared" Stiles voice was soft and Scott could tell that Stiles was fighting back emotions while making the call. Scott dialed Stiles and it went straight to the machine. Scott began to text everyone about receiving the message from Stiles. "Met at my house ASAP, " He revved his bike and took off to get back to town as fast as possible.


	12. Chapter 12: Dirty Stiles

Derek's head was pounding the room was spinning as his eyes fluttered open and closed; the light blinded him to the point that he could barely open them. A shadowy figure stood in front of him. As he tried to continue to gain a vision of the figure, blink after blink it became clearer.

"Stiles" Derek let out in a low faint voice before his eyes began to roll back in his head.

"Wake up" a voice said. Derek feel hard slaps to the face two then a third that finally brought him around to the point that he saw Stiles' face staring back at him. Derek thought he was dreaming.

"What the fuck" He said as he tried to move his arms; he couldn't. He couldn't move any part of his body besides his head and even that felt like he was moving though concrete. Everything around him was burry, as if he was coming down from some kind of drug. When the fog lifted enough Derek saw that his hands were chained to the bed. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't budge.

"What's going on," He asked the figure who stood at the end of the bed back turn towards Derek.

"Finally, your awake" the figure said turning around.

"Stiles! What the fuck!" Derek said in an angry confuse tone.

"I got to say Derek this place turned out quite nicely," Stiles said turning around towards Derek.

"Stiles! What fucking kind of joke is this?" Derek said huffing with anger.

"Oh... your even hotter when you're an angry little puppy… That's such a turn on" Stiles said getting onto the bed.

"Stiles this joke has gone too far...Stop this now!" Derek said his voice now filled with discomfort.

"Why can't I move," Derek finally asked.

"You got to love Kanima toxin. Only thing Jackson was ever good for." Stiles said rubbing Derek's leg as he crawled towards Derek.

"What the fuck is this Stiles?" Derek asked growing more confused by the second.

"This is me having some fun," He said running his finger down Derek's sweaty body and then sticking his finger in hismouth. Derek face twisted in sear grossness.

"Derek…Derek…Derek we both know how much you want Stiles. I can smell it on you," he said taking a huge sniff of Derek as he ran his tongue up Derek's stomach and towards his chest.

"Seriously, Stiles this fucking game has gone to far if you don't let me go from these chains I am going to rip your throat out when this stuff wears off," Derek said his fangs coming out as his anger reached a new level.

"I have better idea Derek how about I pull your pants off and have my way with you," Derek's face buckled his eyes almost popped out of his head. Stiles pulled Derek's belt off and tossed it across the room and began to undo his the button and zipper of Derek's pants.

"Stop this now" Derek's voice broke in his sheer desperation to get Stiles off him.

"Oh come on Derek, you know you'd love to fuck Stiles," Derek was so shocked by what he was hearing he was speechless.

"Or he can fuck you Derek. Yea I think you'd like that Derek. The big tuff alpha wolf being fucked so hard he walks with a limp. Yea I think that be fun" Stiles his running his hands down Derek's left leg and up to his crotch. As Stiles did that Derek noticed he begin to regain some feeling throughout his body including his genitals. Derek would deny it but he felt him self getting tuned on.

"Stiles why are you doing this?" Derek asked trying to by some time.

"Seriously Derek, your a buzz killer," Stiles made a rapid move towards Derek planting his lips on to his. Derek fought to free his lips from Stiles, who countered with an attempt to slip him some tongue. Derek finally broke free and began to spit.

"I am starting to think you don't want this to happen and that fucking hurts Derek" Stiles pulled away from Derek in a fit of rage.

"See I was going to keep you…you know as a pet you never know when you what a nice piece of ass around to fuck and I am sure you would have been a fun ride, but now I'm going to in joy slitting your throat". Stiles said pacing around the side of Derek's bed.

"Stiles" Derek called. As Stiles turned around to face him Derek sprung up from the bed. The chains raddling as he charged towards Stiles, who remained still. Derek grabbed Stiles hard with his hand pushing him towards the post in his loft. Derek's anger was at new levels that he didn't feel bad at all for nearly being seconds away from strangling Stiles after what he did. Derek's left hand was gripped hard against Stiles throat causing him to hover off the ground. Stiles tried to speak but all that came out were muffed sounds and gasps for air. Derek let go of Stiles and he dropped down to the group. He let out a few gasps and coughs as he fought to get air.

"Oh my god! Now that was a fucking turn on. I have a raging hard on now," He said standing up. "Come on Derek, fuck Stiles right here right now. Come on give him what you both want so badly"

"Who are you?" Derek said faced distorted in confusion. He knew in his mind this couldn't be Stiles.

"I am…." Stiles paused and took a step forward. "Stiles…Well at least the current one" He said extending his hand rapidly into the chest of Derek sending him flying over his bed and through the wall of his bedroom. Electric wires fizzled broken pieces of drywall were everywhere Derek could barely move as he laid their covered in white dust he could fell himself losing consciousness. His eyes flickered back and forward but he made out the shadow of a figure coming towards him. It was Stiles from the one good glimpse he got.

"Make sure you tell Scott game on" Stiles said slapping Derek cheeks a few times. Derek had passed out after the first slap.


End file.
